


Dancing With a Stranger

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Dancing Lessons, F/F, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, True Love, they're seriously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Lena doesn't know how to dance. Luckily, Kara is there to help her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	Dancing With a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please apologize me for any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea and @shipspostsarea.  
> Please, enjoy

“You what?!”

Lena took another sip of her wine, eyebrow raised as she looked at her best friend. “I think you heard it the first time, Kara.”

“Yeah, but...” Kara frowned. “How?”

Lena, who had her legs tucked under her so she could comfortably be looking at the other woman sitting across from her in the couch, rolled her eyes. “Why is it so hard for you to believe I can’t waltz?”

“Because you’re... you.” Kara waved her hand in Lena’s direction like it was all the answer she needed.

“I don’t know what you mean by that.”

The brunette actually blushed and tried to hide it by looking down at her own too expensive wine glass. “Aren’t you kind off good at everything? And, besides, don’t you go to those balls since you were a kid?”

“I’m not good at everything.” Lena quickly denied, suddenly sounding a little deffensive. “Don’t let my mom knows I said it, though, it would give her a field day.” At the mention of Lillian, Lena drank the rest of her wine in two large gulps and sighed. “But yes, I have being going to balls and parties and other rich people stuff since I can remember, but I never learned how to waltz. No one ever asked me on a dance. I’m a Luthor, you know, people tend to keep a safe twenty feet distance from us.”

Kara hated when Lena’s voice acquired that self deprecating tone. She hated when her friend, who was the most intelligent, loyal, gentle person she ever met, started to think less of herself simply because of her last name. It was ever worse when she remembered that Lena wasn’t the only one who had those derogatory thoughts about the Luthor’s lineage. More than half of National City looked at the woman weirdly everytime they saw her and it broke Kara’s heart that people couldn’t see the kind soul that she did.

Kara hadn’t took her eyes of her glass and maybe it was the fact that she wasn’t looking directly at Lena, or maybe it was the fact that that was her second glass of some very good wine, or maybe it was the quiet around them in the huge penthouse and the crack of wood burning in the fireplace, she wasn’t sure, but suddenly she put her almost empty glass in the coffee table and got up. She reached out for Lena’s glass, which the woman gave her with a weird confused look, and put it beside hers. Then, after taking a deep breath, Kara draw out her hand, flat, in front of Lena.

“Come on, I’m going to teach you.” She still had to look at her best friend’s eyes and she was sure she was blushing, but she wasn’t about to back out from that.

Lena raised one eyebrow in shock as she watched the blonde woman standing in front of her in suspicion. “You’re going to teach me?”

“Yep.” Kara nodded once and wiggled her fingers motioning for Lena to take her hand.

The CEO looked down at the hand placed in front of her face, then back at Kara’s slightly red face and back at the hand. In the back of her mind Lena decided that it was probably not a good idea. She would have to be way too close of Kara for this and it was never a good choice to put herself in that type of situation where she would be mere inches from the one woman that could make her heart skip a beat with only a smile.

But there was nothing, and Lena meant that literally because she came to realize it very soon in their friendship, nothing Kara didn’t asked from her that Lena wouldn’t be willing to do. So she kicked her leg off the couch and took Kara’s hand, almost losing her step when she felt the soft warm skin against hers. Lena bit her bottom lip as Kara took one step back and another, gently pulling Lena with her along the way.

The blonde used her foot to push the coffee table to the side to creat a little bit more space, even if Lena’s living room was easily larger than her entire apartment, and tried to smile confidently at her friend. She stoped when they reached the middle of the room, right under what had to be a very expensive chandelier, and they stood before each other with no idea what to do next.

“Do you even know how to waltz?” Lena finally asked in disbelief.

Kara tried to make her best offended face. “Of course I know how to waltz! I would like to let you know that I’m a great dancer.” She put her free hand against her chest as she made a silly face.

Lena chuckled lowly. “Ok, sorry, Ms. Ballerina.”

The brunette huffed. “Are we going to do this or not?”

“You tell me.” Lena pointed at her. “You’re the expert in here.”

“Right, well...” Suddenly, Kara was nervous once more. She cleared her throat and straighten her glasses, before bringing their joined hands more to the side, letting hers under Lena’s. “I will lead and you just... go with it.”

“That’s your tip?” Lena teased with a smirk. “Go with it?”

The reporter rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to think too much to dance, Lena. In fact, you shouldn’t think too much to dance. Just let your body go with the flow.”

“If you say so...”

“I do say so.” Kara threw her a gentle smile and took one step closer. “Ok, so... I’m going to put my hand on your... waist.” Her small pause made sound like she was going to say something way dirtier than that and the blush on her cheeks also didn’t helped her case, but Lena was able to hold back her laugh as she nodded to let her friend know it was ok to do so. Kara took a deep shaky breath and put her other hand on Lena’s waist, making both of them shiver from the simple intimate touch. “Now you put your hand on my shoulder.”

Lena did as she was told, trying to look like she wasn’t half as nervous like she actually was. Kara was looking between their bodies and the large distance they had kept from each other, so Lena took the opportunity to study the woman’s soft expression. She had dreamed about the day she would be this close from Kara since the first time they met, she was just not expecting it to be so... weird and full of tension.

“Don’t we need some music?” Lena asked in an attempt to distract herself.

“We will try without it first.” The blonde responded with a shrug. “Ok, let’s do this.”

Kara took the first step foward with her right leg and Lena’s head instantly bend to look at her feet so she could copy the movement. She put her own left leg one step behind a little too fast, but Kara’s strong hands were there to hold her in place. The taller woman then moved her other leg and Lena was a little faster to follow her, but she still noticed how stiff her movement looked compared to Kara’s. She looked like a robot while Kara looked like she had being doing that her entire life and the thought made her frown.

“Hey.” Kara, sensing that her friend was already starting to get a little frustrated, called out with a smile. Lena raised her eyes to meet hers, not fully raising her head, but the brunette was quick to fix that by putting the index finger of their linked hands under Lena’s chin to force her to look up. “Don’t look down, just follow my body.”

“How will I do that if I’m not looking what you’re doing?”

Kara twisted her lips as she considered what her next move should be. Finally, she nodded to herself. “Step on my feet.”

“What?”

“Step on my feet.” She repeated herself with a little more excitement. “This way you’re going to be able to feel what I’m doing and it’s going to be easier for you to follow me later. If you never waltzed before, it might be the easier way.”

“I-“ Lena shook her head and tried to step away from Kara, but she wasn’t having it. “Kara, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not? You’re not going to hurt me.” Kara smiled at her, trying to send a calming feeling. “Woman of steel, remember?”

The CEO raised one eyebrow at her. “Right.” She stared at Kara for a few seconds, before she sighed. “Are you sure?”

“I have never been so sure since I decided to order that pizza.” Kara’s joke was enough to make Lena relax again and the woman finally nodded in agreement.

The superhero’s smile widened as she pulled Lena closer to herself. Lena carefully put her left foot on top of Kara’s right one, before repeating the process with the other one. After she was done, she looked up to make a smart comment on how Kara must be happy she wasn’t wearing heels, only to stop herself when she realized how close they had suddenly got. Blue orbes were staring down at her, bright and gentle, and it pushed all air from her lungs.

“Wait.” Kara’s arm curled around her waist, effectivily holding her in place, as she let go of Lena’s other hand to reach for her back pocket.

Lena felt like she was about to pass out, so she tried to take a deep breath. It proved to be the wrong choice because then her nose was filled with the smell of fennel’s shampoo and sweet perfume, two things entirely Kara that made her heart skip a beat. She was so close that she could feel Kara’s warm breath hitting her face and the smell of mint and wine also hit her. Her best friend’s body was warm and comfy even, Lena could almost feel the muscles under her baggy sweater and there was no doubt how strong she was.

Lena was so distracted by Kara’s presence so close to her that she didn’t even realized when Kara threw her phone on the couch and took her hand again. She definitely noticed when she received one of the woman’s bright blinding smile. “Now we have some music, maybe it will inspire you.” She joked.

The brunette rolled her eyes, trying to look like she wasn’t impressed by all of this. “Can’t understand why people would like to dance to a song like this.” The soft notes of a waltz were playing from Kara’s phone and it filled the room perfectly.

“It’s more about the dance and less about the music.” Kara shrugged. “And the partner also helps.” Lena gulped when Kara winked at her. “So, I’m going to move now.”

“Try not to break my coffee table.” Lena teased.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m going to do it on purpose now.” She squeezed Lena’s hand to let her know she was about to take the first step. “Remember to look at me.”

And Lena did exactly that as Kara took the first step of the dance. She was trying not to look directly into the gorgeous blue eyes, but they seemed to call out for her and soon she was lost in them. Kara was making a great job looking around them to make sure they wouldn’t hit anything or get stuck in Lena’s fluffy mat as she effortless carried Lena around on top of her feet like that was something she did all the time.

Lena could feel her own heart pouding loudly on her chest, desperated to get out or reach the woman in front of her, and she wondered if Kara could actually hear it. That would be a little awkward to explain and the thought only made her heat beat faster.

Hearing and feeling how nervous Lena had gotten suddenly, Kara moved her eyes to look at her best friend to see what had caused her that much distress, only to lose all her words when she was greeted by beautiful breath taking emerald eyes. She managed to keep moving, more out of instinct than anything else, but all her thoughts were suddenly surrounded by Lena and only Lena.

She always loved how the CEO smelled like, vanilla and freesias and some french perfume, and she had hugged Lena a thousand times before, but she never had the opportunity to stay so close to her for so long and all of those smells had suddenly invaded her senses. Lena’s hand against hers was as soft as silk and it almost reminded her of the softness of clouds. Her defined jaw and perfect full red lips were also a vision and she was tempted to just take a picture so she could look at it everyday. But a picture wouldn’t make justice to Lena’s beauty, she was sure of that.

Lena had no idea when they stoped moving, Kara probably wouldn’t be able to tell either, but she realized they were suddenly standing right in front of her fireplace, way closer than normal friends should be, completely staring at each other’s eyes like the other held all the answers to the Universe questions. In that moment Lena realized two things. One, that was probably the most romantic thing that ever happened to her. And, two, her feelings weren’t probably one sided.

If the way Kara was looking at her was any indication, and it had to be because there was no other explanation to it, she could tell that her friend probably had feelings for her too. It made her heart bump in her chest like crazy as a warm feeling rushed over her body. Lena wanted nothing more than lean over and kiss Kara, but she knew the blonde should be the first one to make a move. She didn’t want to scare Kara, especially if...

Her train of thoughts was cut out of sudden as Kara let her hand go. For a second, and it was a terrifying second, Lena was sure Kara was steping away from her, adding some distance, that she would turn around and run away from her, but then the hero’s hand raised to touch her cheek and Lena was pretty much a puddle after that. Kara caressed her cheek using her thumb and her arm managed to pull the CEO even closer of her body.

Lena watched in awe as the blue eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes, and she felt like she was about to pass out. Which would be a terrible moment to do so.

Lena didn’t have time to think before it happened. One moment Kara was caressing her cheek and looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and in the next one their lips were touching and they were kissing. Lena inhaled deeply when their lips first touched and the shiver that ran down her body was almost illegal, but she managed to respond the kiss with fervor, putting all the feelings she had hidden for years into it.

It was a caress, gentle, sweet and loving, and it didn’t last long enough. When Kara pulled back, she took a few seconds to open her eyes, but she met green ones immediately. She panicked a little when she saw that Lena’s eyes were filled with tears, but the grin in her friend’s face put her mind at ease. It also calmed her when she realized she was also tearing up a little bit. The kiss was simple, but intense and neither was ready for the feeling that rushed down their bodies.

Feeling her lips tingling, Lena smiled freely now. “Is that part of the dance?” Kara blinked once, twice, thrice, and Lena chuckled lowly when she saw the other woman still wasn’t able to answer her. “If it is, I kind of don’t want to dance with anyone else.”

The blonde blinked again and then, with a little frown, she hugged Lena closer to her, definitely protective. “No.” She agreeded eagerly.

Lena laughed more openly and she lowered the hand that was in Kara’s shoulder to rest right in the middle of her chest. “No one else.” She promissed. “Only you.” The intensity of her look and the absolute certain on her voice made Kara’s heart swell. “It’s being only you forever.” The last words were barely a whisper, but she knew the superhero had heard her.

Kara smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss Lena again. And again. And again. By the time they got apart again, the song in her phone had changed drastically to one of Lady Gaga’s album and they chuckled together. “How was your first dance class?”

Lena shook her head, before resting her cheek on Kara’s shoulder. The reporter rested her own cheek on top of Lena’s head and they closed their eyes to enjoy the moment. “I loved the teacher.”


End file.
